supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Penance
How Penance joined the Tourney Monet St. Croix is the sister of Marius, Claudette, and Nicole St. Croix. When her brother Marius, who would later become the mutant Emplate, first manifests his powers, the conceited Monet often verbally abused him. An enraged Emplate transforms her body into a hardened, spiked, red state and left her mute. He then tells her to "consider this your penance". Claudette, realizing how dangerous their brother is becoming, banishes him to his own pocket dimension, but he convinces Monet to accompany him, as only he can restore her true form. Nicole and Claudette, knowing Monet was their parents' favorite, decide to merge into one body with the appearance of Monet. Character Select Screen Animation Penance slashes her way to the camera then says "Why don't you come closer?". Special Attacks Hair Blade Whip (Neutral) Penance twists her head and sends her sharp hair to attack her opponent. If it connects, it cuts the opponent. Berserker Blade (Side) Penance side steps forward doing four slashes with her hands. Sword Kick (Up) Penance swings her right leg up slash kicking, then her left leg in midair, again with a slash kick. Handy Impalement (Down) Penance moves her hands back then thrusts them forward. If she connects, she impales the opponent then gives him/her a kiss before kicking the target away. Berserker Blade X (Hyper Smash) Penance licks her hands saying "You don't satisfy me!" then does her Berserker Blade attack. If she connects, she slashes the opponent 10 times finishing with an uppercut slash. Pleasuring Slash (Final Smash) Penance sends her hair out to grab her opponent. If she grabs, she holds him/her in place then she says "I hope you satisfy me!" before doing 20 slashes then cuts the opponent's face in an x-shape, taking a life from the stock. She releases the lifeless opponent before saying "Have a nice night." Victory Animations #Penance goes into a frog squat then licks her fingers before looking at the camera and saying "Good night honey.". #Penance runs her hands on her body saying "Oooh, you were so fun to play with.". #*Penance runs her hands on her body saying "Hope you have a new appointment for me, doc.". (McCoy victories only) #Penance purs then does a slash. On-Screen Appearance Penance runs like an assassin to her point then does three slashes with "My claws are hard.". Special Quotes *Let me talk to you real close... (When fighting McCoy) *My beauty and claws! (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *The Penance that appears in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel is based on Hollow. *Penance shares her English voice actress with Alisa Bosconovitch, Noel Vermillion, and Lianshi. Penance is basically the Marvel Comics equivalent of the former two characters. *Some characters, such as Shin Kamiya and Yoshimitsu, refer to Penance as "Penance". Other characters, such as Kazuya Mishima and Dr. Neo Cortex, refer to her as "Hollow". *The rival of Penance is Dr. Leonard McCoy. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney